Kiss Me
by IAmAnOriginal
Summary: Short one shot scene of when Bella is invited to the Mikaelson ball. Bellas always loved Elijah, will her return the affection? I suck at one shot summarys, just read.
1. Chapter 1

Okay i'm sorry. I'm literally clawing my hair out because I had no way of writing this. I was having serious writer block and this came to me. Well... Its only one scene of BellaXElijah.

Summary - Bella was Rebekahs best friend and always secretly liked Elijah, but after she was daggered by Niklaus, Bella left in fear. Back to the twentieth first century Bella is invited to the Mikaelson ball by an unknowing Kol. What will happen when Bella sees Elijah again?

**IMPORTANT! : BEFORE YOU COMPLAIN ABOUT THE MUSIC BITS, LISTEN TO THE SONGS AS YOU READ WHEN THE LYRICS ARE LIKE** _this _**OKAY? SONG LIST IN ORDER:**

**DOWN - JASON WALKER**

**DARK WALTZ- HAYLEY WESTENRA **

**ALL I NEED - WITH TEMPTATION**

**ED SHEERAN - KISS ME**

At the ball:

I was going to see them again. My amazing friend Rebekah and her brother...Elijah... From the moment I saw him, I fell for him. He escorted me everywhere and showed me all the greatest things in life for five years. Then Klaus ruined it. He daggered Rebekah so I ran in fear. And now I was going to see them again.

I was dressed in a midnight blue dressed that poofed out but floated down at the ends. It had many layers made of different materials but I favored this dress after Rebekah bought it for my 'birthday' I even wore a corset.

The upper part of the dress was a shade lighter and had silver gems going up towards my chest. A few of them littered the outer layer of the dress, which was rather thin, making the dress sparkle.

To top it all off I was wearing elbow length, black gloves and matching blue heels. I even curled my hair, giving it this sort of wavy look.

I hoped Elijah liked it. _Oh shut up Bella, you sound like a love sick puppy._

I sighed and pushed open the two grand doors that allowed me to enter the Mikaelsons. I was a vampire but I had been invited into here many years ago.

As I stepped in I noticed I was a couple of minutes late so everyone was staring at me as they danced. Thankfully they had only just started.

"Bella you came!" Kol exclaimed with a big, friendly grin. as he extended his hand.

I smiled back at his excitement and accepted his outstretched hand, "I apologize for being late and to keep you waiting"

Kol smirked and shook his head, "Nonsense, lets dance"

Currently we were dancing to a more sadder song which I had never heard at a ball before. Maybe someone requested.

Kol clasped both of my hands in his and we began to waltz to the intro.

"My brother requested this song" Kol murmured with a smirk which made me inwardly frown.

"Really?" I replied, shocked. I wonder who for?

"Yes hes a bit of a sap" Kol chuckled and shook his head as if he relived a memory.

I returned his chuckle with a small giggle as Kol twirled me.

_I don't know where I'm at_  
_I'm standing at the back_  
_And I'm tired of waiting_  
_Waiting here in line, hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing._

I felt something burn against my head and turned my head to the side to see the burning eyes of Elijah glare at Kol and I.

"It seems Elijah is jealous" Kol stated as a smile tugged at the corner of his lip.

_I shot for the sky_  
_I'm stuck on the ground_  
_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down_  
_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_  
_Never know why it's coming down, down, down._

Kol twirled me again and pulled me closer into his embrace. His coffee eyes twinkled with excitement and mischief.

"Having fun Bella?" Kol murmured against my ear while I smirked. I could see his game as clear as the day. He was trying to make Elijah jealous even when Kol didn't know we were friends before.

_Not ready to let go_  
_Cause then I'd never know_  
_What I could be missing_  
_But I'm missing way too much_  
_So when do I give up what I've been wishing for._

I thought about how I had never let go of my feelings for Elijah as Kol and I dance further across the floor. At one brief moment Elijahs arm brushed mine and I felt electricity shoot up my arm. Elijahs green eyes met mine and I knew he had felt it as well. Only then had I noticed who Elijah was dancing with after I received a glare from her. Lauren.

_I shot for the sky_  
_I'm stuck on the ground_  
_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down_  
_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_  
_Never know why it's coming down, down, down._  
_Oh I am going down, down, down_  
_I can't find another way around_  
_And I don't want to hear the sound, of losing what I never found._

She pressed her head to his chest and murmured sweet nothing into his ear. I felt my blood boil as jealousy rose up my chest. I was tempted to growl but I was forced to swallow it.

_I shot for the sky_  
_I'm stuck on the ground_  
_Why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down_  
_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_  
_I'll never know why it's coming down, down, down._

Kol twirled me effectively taking me away from Laurens prying eyes.

"Bitch" I muttered but Kol had heard.

"Who?" He replied with an amused smirk.

"Lauren, trying to make me jealous.."

"Who's Lauren?" Kol asked, confused.

"The cow attached to Elijah"

Only then did I realise that Elijah had heard every word as he gave me an amused smile from across the room. The blood rose up to my cheeks creating an massive blush.

_I shot for the sky_  
_I'm stuck on the ground_  
_Why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down_  
_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_  
_I never know why it's coming down, down, down._

Just as the song ended, I was passed from Kols arms to someone elses.

"Klaus" I gasped in shock as his hands clamped around mine.

"Long time no see" Klaus smirked at me, and for once I could actually see emotion in his eyes.

He began to lead me along to the waltz and I noticed how his eyes stayed trained on a blonde girl in Elijahs arms.

He was in love.

_We are the lucky ones_  
_We shine like a thousand suns_  
_When all of the colour runs together_

_This was more of a song you would hear at a ball _I concluded as Klaus spun me around.

"You've fallen in love haven't you?" I muttered to him but kept my eyes on Elijah.

"And so have you. In fact you fell in love a long time ago" Klaus pointed out.

My head snapped towards his, "How did you know?"

"Bella you have no idea how obvious you made it" Klaus smirked at me, a familiar smirk that showed victory.

"Whats her name?"

"Caroline"

_I'll keep you company_  
_In one glorious harmony_  
_Waltzing with destiny forever_

_Dance me into the night_  
_Underneath the moon shining so bright_  
_Turning me into the light_

Klaus and I were getting frighteningly close to Elijah and Caroline who had managed to wrap Klaus around her finger.

"How did she do it?" I wondered to myself.

"I have no idea" Klaus replied not realizing I was talking to myself. He hadn't removed his eyes from Caroline unless needed to.

_Time dances whirling past_  
_I gaze through the looking glass_  
_And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven_

I wonder if Elijah knows I love him. That would be embarrassing if he didn't return the affection.

_Sacred geometry_  
_Where movement is poetry_  
_Visions of you and me forever_

Suddenly an idea came to me.

"Want me to make Caroline jealous?" I asked him in a low voice so she couldn't hear.

Klaus hesitated before nodding silently making me smirk.

"Make me laugh" I said to him with an expectant look. What I didn't expect was something physical.

He began to tickle me but made sure no one could see.

I began to giggle not too loud but not too quiet and Carolines head snapped towards Klaus.

"Stop it!" I snickered and pinched his cheek.

"Okay"

Caroline looked so jealous, she was seething.

_Dance me into the night_  
_Underneath the moon shining so bright_  
_Turning me into the light_

"Want me to pass you to Elija-" Klaus looked over to them, "Never mind hes getting closer anyway"

_Dance me into the night_  
_Underneath the moon shining so bright_  
_Let the dark waltz begin_  
_Oh let me wheel - let me spin_  
_Let it take me again_  
_Turning me into the light_

As the song ended I was passed into Elijahs warm arms.

_I'm dying to catch my breath_  
_Oh why don't I ever learn?_  
_I've lost all my trust,_  
_though I've surely tried to turn it around_

Elijahs emerald eyes bored into mine as he spun me around much gentler than Klaus or Kol.

"Eli" I mumbled suddenly wanting to hug him but held the urge back.

"Isa" His voice whispered, it was so soft and sad.

_Can you still see the heart of me?_  
_All my agony fades away_  
_when you hold me in your embrace_

Elijah pulled me closer to him, and held me flush against him as we danced together.

_Don't tear me down for all I need_  
_Make my heart a better place_  
_Give me something I can believe_  
_Don't tear me down_  
_You've opened the door now, don't let it close_

"I missed you" I choked out as we moved along further.

"I missed you too"

_I'm here on the edge again_  
_I wish I could let it go_  
_I know that I'm only one step away_  
_from turning it around_

_Can you still see the heart of me?_  
_All my agony fades away_  
_when you hold me in your embrace_

Elijah and I had danced in silence, keeping our eyes trained on each other. I bit my lip and tried to concentrate on moving my feet in sync but I fell and crashed against Elijah. Thank God I didn't make him fall.

I was practically hugging him and now I could smell the mint radiating from his mouth and his musky cologne.

_Don't tear me down for all I need_  
_Make my heart a better place_  
_Give me something I can believe_

Lauren bashed into us snapping us out of the weird trance we were in as she giggled at an annoyed Kol.

_Don't tear it down, what's left of me_  
_Make my heart a better place_

Elijah spun me around again as we got back into sync with the other dancers. I watched as Bekah winked at me from across the room. She knew too didn't she?

_I tried many times but nothing was real_  
_Make it fade away, don't break me down_  
_I want to believe that this is for real_  
_Save me from my fear_  
_Don't tear me down_

Elijahs hand unclasped mine and I missed the loss of warmth. He pushed back a stray lock behind my ear before returning his hand back to mine with a smile.

_Don't tear me down for all I need_  
_Make my heart a better place_  
_Don't tear me down for all I need_  
_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_  
_Don't tear it down, what's left of me_  
_Make my heart a better place_  
_Make my heart a better place_

No one dared to interrupt us so I was still dancing with Elijah to the next song.

This song was much slower so we had to slow our movement.

_ Settle down with me_  
_Cover me up_  
_Cuddle me in _

Gently and slowly Elijah spun me around and pulled my back against his chest for a moment before turning me back around to face him.

Something flickered across his green orbs that I didn't know.

_Lie down with me_  
_And hold me in your arms_

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_  
_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_  
_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

I lay my head against Elijahs chest and listened to faint heart beat. I noticed it increased in speed when my arms wrapped around his neck. All the dancers had changed now to a dance when all their really doing is swaying. Elijah placed his hands just above my hips and swayed along with me.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love_

I had now brought my head up to look into Elijahs eyes._ I want to be loved. _I thought to myself as the singer sang those words.

I was concentrating on his lips that cracked a small smile.

_Settle down with me_  
_And I'll be your safety_  
_You'll be my lady_

Elijah removed one hand from my hip and stroked my cheek.

_I was made to keep your body warm_  
_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

Elijah pulled me closer to him so my head was resting on his shoulder.

_Oh no_  
_My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck_  
_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_  
_And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

Gradually, Elijah pulled back and met my eyes again. He caressed my cheek with his hand.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love_

Slowly, we leaned in...And our lips brushed...But he pulled away...

His eyes searched mine for something. I'm guessing denial but I promise you that would never be there.

His lips returned to mine and my dreams had officially come true. His lips were so soft and gentle, like the true gentleman he was as his other hand came up from my hip and caressed the other cheek.

_Yeah I've been feeling everything_  
_From hate to love_  
_From love to lust_  
_From lust to truth_  
_I guess that's how I know you_  
_So I hold you close to help you give it up_

Elijah pulled back and kissed my forehead with a small smile.

"Finally!" Bekahs voice could be faintly heard through the room, only by vampires obviously.

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love_

I cupped Elijahs face with my two hands and crashed my lips against his. I made our kiss slow and passionate and eventually my hands found themselves wrapped around Elijahs neck again. He pulled me closer as I realized that this was the moment I had been waiting for all these years.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_You wanna be loved_  
_This feels like falling in love_  
_Falling in love_  
_We're falling in love_

We pulled back and stared lovingly into each others eyes.

"I love you Eli, I always have" I murmured and it felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted from my chest.

"I love you too"


	2. Award

**the Intertwined Eternity Award (Vampire Diaries/Twilight, Vampire Diaries/Originals). This award had been organized to recognize the authors who take their time to write those amazing stories. For more information visit our blog: **  
**intertwinedeternity dot blogspot dot com**  
**Dates for voting: December 5-December 30**  
**Winners announced: January 3**

**Vote for me please! I'm in the Favourite New Author category! Sorry this isn't an update!**


End file.
